Your eyes
by MariiKo
Summary: Two months after Kishin Asura escaped from Death City, he finds an abandoned temple in the mountains and a mysterious girl with a special secret. Now Asura's interest is awakened. (AsuraXOC) Please R and R.
1. The girl in the temple

A little Soul Eater story about Asura. I don't know why, but last night I had a idea for new fanfic. Result: Your eyes. Maybe, I'll write a Lemon for this story. But this is up to YOU, if you like the fanfic or not. I'm not used to it writing "you know what I'm talking about-stuff". So, tell me if you have some ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ookubo.

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 1: The girl in the temple**

Two months passed since Kishin Asura has been released. Now he was looking for a place to stay. A lonely place, without humans. A place, where he can be alone. A place, where fear doesn't exist. The DWMA was searching for Asura, but without success. The madness in the world caused big chaos. All DWMA students were fighting against the madness. And Asura couldn't be found. He hid himself from the world.

_"I need to find a place to stay". _He thought while he flew above a large forest. In front of him he saw mountains. An area full of mountains. The landscape looked peacefully. The scarves, which were wrapped around the Kishin's head wagged in a cold breeze. The Kishin's attention focused on two travelers. He licked his lips. _"Human souls. What a nice_ meal". He slowly flew to the unsuspecting men.

"How long does it take to reach the village?" One of the travelers asked.

"About one hour. So stop talking and continue walking!". The other answered with a harsh voice. He was exhausted from the long journey.

"Have you heard about the ghost that lives near the village?"

"Just shut up. Ghosts don't exist. Why are you asking me something that stupid?" The older one was kind of pissed now.

"Some people say, there is a ghost in the form of a girl living near the village."He replied.

"I've never heard the villagers talking about a ghost. So, just shut up and-"

"Are you afraid?" Asura's voice suddenly appeared.

Before the man was able to do something, a long scarf wrapped around his neck. It tightened the grip around the man's neck. He struggled in panic. He stopped suddenly, his neck was broken. He was dead. The other traveler ran for his life, screaming. Another scarf appeared and killed the second man. Just with one hit. Asura appeared out of the nowhere and and looked at the human souls, which were floating above the ground. His scarves brought him the souls. He ate them and smiled.

"A village, huh? The next meal is just on my way." He disappeared with an evil chuckle.

The small but peaceful village in the mountains. Not many people were living there. It was an old village. Not modern and not very big. But the people were happy. It seemed, that the villagers were partly resistant to the madness.

Asura hid himself. Nobody noticed him or the madness that surrounded him. He sneaked into the village and watched some of the people. He listened to some different conversation. When he saw an old woman leaving the village with a full bag made of a cloth, he decided to go after her, she was more a meal on a silver plate for him. He carefully followed her. When two little boys ran to the old woman he hid himself again.

"Grandma, where are you going?" The younger boy asked.

"I'll bring a gift to the guardian of the abandoned temple". The old lady replied with a slight smile.

"Okay, but take care!" With that sentence the boys went away to play somewhere.

The words "abandoned temple" echoed in Asura's mind. He luckily got a chance for a place to stay. A smile stretched out of his mouth. He had a great plan, following the old lady and let her show him the way to the temple and then eat her soul. Sounds perfectly. Asura started following her silently. She walked a bit slowly in his opinion, but he stayed behind her. The old woman went along a little path. After twenty minutes they reached a little creek. It separated the path in two parts, between the floating water were some stones. The old lady jumped from stone to stoned and reached the other side of the path. Asura was impressed. _"She is walking so slowly that snails can overtake her, but she is jumping like a rabbit. Human beings are more than weird". _He thought.

After a couple of minutes they came to a stony path that reached to a little hill in the middle of the forest. The old woman got slowed down by a lot of roots and stones. But after a while she reached a little stone shrine. It looked old. The shrine was almost completely overgrown by moss. The woman took out two wooden boxes of her bag and placed them on top of the shrine. She closed her eyes and folded her hands.

_"Why two boxes...She's praying now."_ Asura was a bit confused. He thought the women would go to an abandoned temple. He flew behind a tree and watched her.

The woman prayed for some minutes, took her bag then and left the place. She walked past the tree where Asura was hidden. She didn't notice him. Asura became a bit angry now.

"She just came her to pray?" His scarves floated and almost reached the woman's neck. But then he heard something. His scarves stopped. Asura listened carefully but the noise was gone, and also the old lady. He was now annoyed and angry and...hungry.

"What about the damn temple? I could have had a place for living and a soul to eat! This old...I just should kill her! I'll kill her!" He yelled. Asura had to admit, it was his own fault. He had the chance to eat a human soul. After shouting some threats he suddenly heard the noise again. It sounded like water. The Kishin calmed down and followed the noise. He went deeper in the forest and came to a little hill. Behind it there was a waterfall and little river. Nothing interesting...but then he saw a person taking a bath in the river. It was a girl with long light blue, almost white hair. The girl didn't notice Asura, who was watching her.

_" She...she is naked". _Asura watched the girl, from behind a rock. He felt his cheeks becoming a bit red. _"Damn, I'm the Kishin. Why is my face becoming red?"_

He had another idea. Taking her soul, it was brilliant. A girl's soul was more than one hundred times better than a soul from an old woman. He continued watching her. Her movements amused the Kishin. His scarf approached to the girl. It almost touched her neck, but suddenly she turned her head. Her eyes were covered, she had a bandage wrapped around her eyes and forehead.

"Who's there?" She asked. Nobody was seen. Asura hid himself behind the rock. He was surprised how the girls eyes were covered. The girl went out of the water and took her clothes, which were laying on a stone near the river. She put them on quickly.

"Damn it. That wasn't supposed to happen. Why did she have to turn around?" He thought. He felt something running down his nose. His nose was bleeding. He wipped the blood away. Suddenly the girl walked past him, but didn't see him. She walked away. She was wearing a white kimono like top and a dark blue hakama, she looked like a priest, a miko. But something was special about her. Her bandages. Asura decided to follow her.

The girl went to the stone shrine. She prayed for a minute and took one of the wooden boxes, the old woman placed there. _"Is she a thief ?" _The Kishin watched her carefully. The girl went away. She went along the stony path in the direction of the mountains, and Asura was right behind her. His interest was now awakened. The path was through the forest. The girl stopped.

"Who's there? Hello? Please, come out". She was nervous. The girl sensed something but didn't know what. She waited. There was nothing. She turned around and continued walking.

After fifteen minutes she reached the end of a forest. A hill was in sight. Just on the edge there was a temple. It looked old and destroyed. The girl went to the temple. She quickly walked behind it. Now Asura has found what he was looking for. The only thing he had to handle know, was eating the soul of the girl. He flew to the temple with a wide smile on his lips. The area looked abandoned and overgrown. And also the temple. The roof was destroyed at some part, beams laid on the ground. And now the question: Why did the girl come here?

He flew around and looked for the girl. But he didn't find her. then he heard a noise coming from the inside of the temple. Asura entered the temple through the temple gate. In the inside it was dusty and old. The whole building was almost completely destroyed. The Kishin went into a large hall. _"Something happened here."_

"Hello?" Asura turned around, when he heard the girl's voice. She was in the hall, too. She looked frightened and nervous. "Is there somebody?"_  
_

Asura's scarves were floating to the girl. They wrapped around her arms and lifted her up. She struggled but stopped when another scarf wrapped around her neck and tightened its grip. Asura came closer to her.

"Who... are you...?" She stuttered.

"Are you afraid? Yes, you look terrified." Asura said with a deep chuckle.

"Let go of me..."

"And why should I ?" The Kishin walked closer to the girl.

She felt his breath on her cheeks. The girl shivered. Asura touched her cheek and pulled slightly on her bandage.

"Why do you were an bandage over your eyes? Are afraid of the world?" He asked her.

"...I..."

He waited for her answer.

"I am afraid to show my eyes..."

Now the Kishin was confused. His scarf let of the girl's neck. She panted and gasped for air. Asura put her down to her feet. The girl didn't run away like other people when they saw Asura. She just stayed there.

"What? Why are you afraid to show your eyes? Tell me!" The Kishin shouted.

"My eyes are different from yous."

"That's not a reason! Tell me or I will kill you! Don't you see your own death in front of you?" Asura was angry. He didn't understand what the girl was talking about.

"I don't." she replied.

Asura was now loosing his patience. He grabbed her by her neck.

"Tell my why!" He almost squeezed her neck.

"Because I can't see."

The Kishin put her back to the ground. He let go of her and stepped back. The girl still reacted calmly after those threats.

"I'm blind"

* * *

And? What do you think? Did you like it? I'll update the next chapter soon.

Bye-bye ^^


	2. Yuki

I don't own Soul Eater or Asura! The anime and all its characters belong to Atsushi Ookubo.

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 2: Yuki**

"I'm blind" the girl said calmly.

Asura didn't understand. He looked at her face. Her expression seemed to be cold but a nice and warm aura surrounded the girl. She smiled.

"I'm blind since my birth. I don't know how the world looks like. But to be honest, I'm afraid of the world around me."

"Why" The Kishin asked her.

"I just know this temple and the area around it. I can't leave the temple. I'm stuck here forever." It sounded kind of sad but it was true.

The Kishin touched her bandage. He tried to pull it down, but suddenly...

**PUNCH!**

The girl punched him in his stomach. Asura stepped back.

"What was that supposed to mean!?" He shouted at her.

"Sorry, but nobody is allowed to take my bandages away. I don't want anyone to see my eyes." She rubbed her hand, it was hurting from the punch. She turned around and went away. Asura followed her.

"You didn't tell me your name" he said with a deep voice.

"I'm Yuki and I'm nineteen years old. And what about you? At least introduce yourself when you're up to kill someone. That wasn't nice." she was going to get annoyed. The quick changing of her mood was interesting for the Kishin. She seemed to be an nice and shy girl, but her punch was much stronger than he thought. A blind girl was helpless in his eyes. But she was different.

"My name is Asura. I'm the Kishin". He tried to frighten her with his voice.

"Aha..."

"Aha...what? Is this everything for you to say? I AM THE KISHIN!" Asura couldn't believe his ears. A blind girl didn't even have any interest in him. She should be scared or afraid of him. Asura kept following her.

"Sure you are. But I don't know who or what a Kishin is." She turned around and went to Asura.

"Oh".

"Oh...what? Is this everything for you to say?" She repeated him.

_"What a annoying girl. I should just kill her and eat her soul"._ Asura's scarves surrounded the girl. She stayed calm and lifted her head up. She noticed the scarves. Yuki carefully touched one of them. Asura become nervous.

"It's so... soft. What is that?" She asked him while touching the scarf.

"Scarves. They are made of my skin." He replied. His voice was much deeper than before.

"Soft." Yuki suddenly pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry. I hope I don't bother you".

"No."

Silence. Yuki and Asura didn't say anything. Again, Asura wondered about Yuki's sudden change of mood. First she was calm and shy, then she turned into an annoying girl and again into a quiet girl. She was special. But for another reason, she didn't seem to be afraid of Asura.

"I've seen you at the shrine. You took a wooden box. Did you steal it?" The Kishin started another conversation. It was too silent for him.

"No, I didn't steal it. An old woman put it there, right? She always puts some food in two wooden box. One for the gods and one box for me. She is the only one, who knows about me and she helps me to survive." Yuki replied.

"So, that's why. Because I saw you, after you took a bath in the river. You-..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say, you saw me when I was taking a bath?" She cut him of.

"Um...maybeeee..."Asura stepped back. Yuki's mood changed immediately. Her hand turned into a fist.

Nothing happened for a minute. But Asura didn't dare to relax. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He counted the seconds to Yuki's reaction. _"_4, 3, 2, 1...and..."

"You little pervert!" Yuki yelled at him. She jumped closer to him and tried to punch him as hard as possible. Asura's scarves stopped her and wrapped around her waist to hold her still. She kicked and punched in the air.

"You idiot! Pervert! How dare you! I'll kill you!" She shouted. Asura just leaned back and watched her breakout. It was quite funny.

"Let go of me, I'll kill you!" Yuki yelled.

"And how do you want to do that? You're tied up, you can't even reach me with your punches." Asura chuckled triumphantly. Yuki stopped kicking.

"Much better. I'll tell the truth. Yes, I saw you in the river, and you know what, I liked it." The Kishin said with a smile.

...silence...

"You little pervert, I'll kill you!" Yuki continued shouting. Again, Asura just watched her.

After ten more minutes of death threats, Asura put Yuki down. She calmed down, her throat was almost hurting.

"You're weird, Yuki."

"And you are an idiot. A perverted idiot."

"Thanks, I love you, too." Asura tried to get on her nerves.

"Let's change the subject. Why did you come to this temple?" Annoyance could be still sensed in Yuki's voice.

"I need a place to stay. Just for a while" The Kishin's grin disappeared.

"Let me guess. You want to ask me, if you can stay here. But, do you think I will give you the permission, after the whole 'watching-me-while-I-was-taking-a-bath-in-the-river-thing'? "

"What about that: I will kill you and eat your soul and I don't need anyone's permission."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Sure"

"You wanna bet?" The Kishin asked with a smirk on his lips.

"No. And wipe that stupid smirk of your face."

"Wait... I thought you're blind". Asura asked with confusion.

"I don't need my eyes to see that you're grinning, you pervert." Yuki answered that question with confidence.

That was it. Asura didn't respond. He sighed.

"So? Do I have your permission to stay?" He tried to sound nicely.

"Let me think. First you watched me, while I was naked, then you said you would kill me and eat my soul...hm..." Yuki kept him waiting.

"And?"

Yuki sighed. She pointed directly to Asura. "Okay. You have my permission. But..."

"But...what?"

"If you ever watch me taking a bath again, I'll kick your little perverted ass. Understood". Her voice changed into a harsh one.

"Y-yes." The Kishin nodded rapidly. He has just found an interesting and special girl and lived together with her. Asura liked that.

~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~

Asura peeked over a rock. He heard the noise of splashing water. He was at the place of the river again. He really enjoyed this view. Yuki went to the river to take a bath, again. She didn't notice, that Asura was following her, until now...

_"I'm really lucky. That's the heaven on earth, and even with a nice entertain program"._ He watched Yuki bathing in the river. His cheeks became bright red and his nose was bleeding again. He gulped when Yuki came out of the water. She sighed annoyed and took a little stone from the ground.

_"What is the stone for?"_ He asked himself. Suddenly Yuki threw the stone in his direction. Still feeling dizzy from this view, Asura couldn't react so quick. The stone hit him on his forehead, exactly on his third eye. He yelped in pain and rubbed his forehead. The scream just proved Yuki's suspicion. She sighed with annoyance in her voice.

"I'll tell you again. I don't need my eyes to see you." Yuki shouted in Asura's direction.

She turned around, put on her clothes and left. One word echoed in her mind:

"Pervert."

* * *

What do you think?

I like the idea of the quick changing of Yuki's personality. In one side, she's a shy and calm girl but she can turn into a little beast, too ;D Let's see how Asura is going to handle this. It's a little challenge for him...that's what I think at least...

I will get more interesting in the next chapters. Especially about Yuki's eyes. Hope you like it. See you ^^


	3. Like snow

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ookubo!

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 3: Like snow**

Two days passed. The "living-together-thing" worked, kind of. Asura and Yuki, more differences weren't even possible, but somehow they liked each other. But it changed, almost every day. Especially when Asura was on his way to the river. It meant bad news for him.

Heavy panting could be heard. The door to the temple opened. Yuki and Asura arrived. Yuki almost carried Asura, he winced in pain. The girl helped him getting home. She let Asura sit down onto a destroyed bream. Both were out of their breath.

"That's your own fault. I told you hundred of times not to watch me, while I'm taking a bath!" Yuki shouted. She was angry, but for a good reason.

"You almost killed me. I'm the Kishin, I'm not afraid of pain. But in this area..." His high pitched voice proved his pain. Asura wasn't even able to finish his statement.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw the rock in your..."

She paused. Yuki tried to find the right words.

"...in your area below the belly bottom."

"That's not true. You did it on purpose." Asura argued while thinking back to this moment.

_Flashback:_

_Yuki went to the river like every day. Asura secretly followed her. He watched her taking a bath from behind a tree. His nose started to bleed again. As Yuki went out of the river, Asura's cheeks almost burned. They became red, not red like a little bit red. No, we're talking about cherry red. _

_Yuki was able to hear him. She tried not to mention anything and put on her clothes. Asura was still there. Yuki sighed with annoyance. She took a little rock an threw it to Asura again._

_"You...little...pervert!"_

_"Aaaahhh!" That was the only response. Yuki heard him wincing in pain and shouting death threads. His high pitched voice told her, what part of Asura she hit. She just shook her head and went to Asura. _

_Flashback end._

"Again. I'm really sorry for this accident." Yuki sighed.

"What accident? I know you saw, what part of me you were aiming at." Asura bit his lip. Yuki flinched when she heard the word 'saw'.

Suddenly he felt a quick change of mood. He looked nervous to Yuki, who was raising one fist. The next thing, which Asura saw were stars. Stars around him and a sharp pain on his head. He was so out of it. Yuki mumbled something to herself and left the room.

~~~~Later~~~~~

The Kishin opened his eyes. He laid on the ground. Asura carefully touched his head, a big bump was on his head, it hurt. He shook his head, while feeling dizzy. He stood up and went away to look for Yuki. He couldn't find her in the temple so he went to the little building next to the temple. He entered and saw Yuki sitting in the middle. She meditated. Yuki didn't move, even her breathing was hard to silently went to her and looked at her. She raised her head.

"Oh, I thought I knocked you out with the last punch." Yuki said. Her anger could be heard.

"You did. Your punch almost broke my head." the Kishin replied.

"Just almost? I should have beaten you much harder". Yuki was still in a bad mood. Asura stepped back, he didn't want to get punched again.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?" Her voice was more than just harsh.

"I'm sorry." Asura said. He was serious now. Yuki turned her head to him.

"That's the first time you apologize."

"Are you still angry?" He asked her.

"Yes. And you know why."

Asura thought for a moment. "Yeah. Do you forgive me or do you want to throw me out now?"

Yuki sighed. She even smiled a bit. "No, I won't throw you out. You can stay as long as you want."

A smile stretched out on Asura's face.

"Oh, thanks" that were the only words he found.

One minute passed. Nothing happened. Yuki was still meditating and ignoring everything around her. But she couldn't ignore the Kishin. He was bored and thought he could annoy Yuki for a bit. He tapped on the ground and looked to Yuki, every five seconds. He came closer to her and stepped back again.

"Could you please stop this?!" Yuki shouted at him. The Kishin sat down in the same position like Yuki.

Yuki became annoyed again. "If you're bored then meditate."

"Okay."

Asura closed his eyes and meditated like he was told. But it didn't take long until he was bored again. He silently watched Yuki. She didn't make a move for minutes. Like a statue she meditated. Not one noise came from her. Asura became worried. She was too quiet for him now. Asura thought, that she would sleep. He waved with his hand in front of the girl's face. She didn't react.

"Yuki?" He whispered.

No answer. _"Maybe she fell asleep?"_ Asura continued watching her. He eyed every part of her body, but the most interesting thing was her bandage around her eyes. He wondered how her eyes looked like. Asura carefully touched her cheek. Yuki didn't react. She just sat there. Asura moved closer to her. He was right in front of her, maybe thirty centimeters were between them. He gulped nervously and moved closer again, his lips almost reached hers. _"Just one more millimeter"._

"Asura, I'm not sleeping."

Asura stopped moving immediately. He jumped away. Yuki almost scared him to death. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Did you really think, that I was sleeping?" She asked him.

"No, I was just...uhm..."He couldn't find an explanation for what he did.

"Asura, I know exactly what you did. I sensed every single move of yours. I'm blind but I'm not stupid."

"Sorry."

Yuki shook her head and left. She went to the garden behind the temple, Asura followed her. He wondered what happened to the temple. Everything was destroyed or burned down. He came to Yuki, who approached the temple.

"Hey, Yuki. What happened to the temple?" The Kishin wanted to hear an answer.

"It was attacked by some thieves five years ago. They burned it down and destroyed the buildings. Many priests were killed. Those who survived left the temple. I'm the only one here." Yuki told him what he wanted to know.

"How did you survive?" Asura asked her.

"I was hid myself in a secret place. The thieves didn't see me. After the assault I found the temple like this. The old woman who brings food in the wooden box for me every day found me in the temple. She took care of me since this day. But know I'm old enough to take care of myself. I explored the area and memorized the way to the river. But I can never leave this area." Yuki stuttered. She hold back tears. A fake smile appeared on her lips.

"I mean it's okay for me. I got used to it. I can't change my fate." She turned around.

"Yuki. How did you came to the temple?" Asura stepped behind her.

"My parents were killed when I was three years old. By the same thieves who attacked the temple later. I remembered their voices. One of the priests took me with him and brought me to the temple. That's all. They taught me how to live, even with being blind. I learned how to realize the area around me."

"Do you want to know, how I look like?" The Kishin asked her. Yuki faced him, but with an unsure expression.

"uhm...yes..." Yuki raised one hand and touched Asura's face carefully. In her mind she made a picture of Asura's face. Her hand was shaking a bit.

"You don't need to be afraid. It's okay." He tried to calm her down.

Yuki suddenly moved back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-..."

She suddenly fell over a bream and landed on the ground. Asura tried to catch her but he lost his balance and fell onto Yuki. Both were laying on the ground, they didn't dare to move. After a while Asura lifted his head up and leaned over Yuki.

Her bandages lost their hold and were laying on the ground now.

Asura got a bit afraid of the view of Yuki's eyes. Her eyes were snow withe. Her pupils were in a milky like color. Together, her hair and her eyes looked like snow. White, pure white.

"Asura...I-..I..."

Both were wordless. Asura stared in her eyes and didn't move.

* * *

Third chapter updated! YES! Again, I hope you like it. By the way, thank you so much for the nice reviews! ARIGATOU! XD The next chapter is coming soon!

EXTRA:

When the stone hit Asura in his sensible "area":

Asura: Aaaaahhhh!

Meanwhile in Death City: A little tea break in the DeathRoom:

Lord Death: Hm? I thought I've heard something...

Stein: Yeah. Sounded like a scream.

Maka: That's weird...

Stein: What do you mean?

Maka: Suddenly I have to think about the Kishin and I don't know why.

Lord Death: Who knows. Ah...drink your tea before it's getting cold.

BYE BYE ^^


	4. How I know you

Disclaimer: I don't know how often I have to say this, but: I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo.

Have fun!

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 4: How I know you**

Asura didn't dare to move. He was staring at Yuki's eyes. Her eyes were as white and cold as snow. They were almost scary, Yuki looked like a ghost. The ghost in the temple. That's what the travelers and the people in this area were talking about. They thought Yuki was a ghost.

"Asura...I..." she stuttered.

Asura realized his position above her. He moved away. Yuki sat down and looked for her bandages in panic. She couldn't see them. She touched the ground and wandered with her hand over the wooden floor until she found her bandages. Yuki put them on again. She went away quickly.

"Yuki, wait!". The Kishin followed her, but stopped. His heart was pounding in his chest. But this speed was new for him. Asura's hand were shaking for the first time. _"Have I been afraid of her? No. It's something else." _Asura looked up. He was alone.

The Kishin waited in the outside. He sat under a tree in the middle of the garden. Thousands of questions flew through his head. "She is similar to me. But in the same way different." Asura played with a little daisy flower in his hand. The color reminded him of Yuki's eyes. Pure, shy and lonely. Asura sighed and decided to wait for Yuki to calm down.

For one reason he wanted to her special character again. In the first minute nice and warm but then rude and annoying. _" At the beginning I thought, I could kill her, but now I don't want to kill her. She's a nice and friendly person."_ Asura stood up and stretched his tired body.

"Maybe I should talk to her. I don't want her to be alone".

~~~Somewhere in the temple~~~~~

Yuki was in her room. The room was in an old design with tatami mats. It was the only room in the temple, which wasn't completely destroyed. But it was dusty. Yuki laid on her back on the bare floor. She thought about everything, just like Asura did.

"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't run away. There is no reason." Yuki put her arm over her head. She turned around to the side.

_"Asura is weird, too. When we met first, he was talking about killing me and...eating my soul. What kind of person is he? And what did he mean when he said he's the Kishin? I shouldn't trust him too much. It's for my own safety."_ While thinking that, something tickled her nose. Yuki turned her head, but her nose was bothered again.

"I know it's you, Asura." She said. Kishin Asura was right above her. He flew above her, while watching her. His scarves tickled Yuki's nose and surrounded her. Yuki sat up and Asura sat down in front of her.

"Asura, I'm sorry. But I want to be alone for a while." Yuki said.

"But I don't want to leave you alone" Asura replied.

"Are you not afraid of my eyes?" She asked the Kishin.

"No. I'll tell you the truth, I think they're beautiful."

Yuki felt something deep inside of her. She didn't have the feeling for a long time. To feel it again, that made Yuki smile. She blushed a bit.

"Th-Thank you." she tried to hide her red face. "That's the first time someone says this."

"What are you doing here. Isn't it boring?" Asura asked her.

"No. I'm used to be alone." Yuki smiled. After the compliment she felt much better. She didn't even have worries for a moment.

"If you say so... I just wanted to cheer you up". Asura couldn't remember , that he ever said this to someone. It was weird for him. "I know you're blind and your eyes are scaring you. But there is something, that no even one human on earth has. You can see with your heart... Did this sound silly?"

"Yeah" Yuki laughed. Both of them chuckled and became red. Even Asura.

"Hey, Asura. There is something I wanted to ask you. What is a Kishin?" It was Asura's mood which changed this time. He became quiet and looked to the ground. Yuki couldn't hear him anymore.

"Nothing to be proud of." He mumbled something to himself. Yuki didn't understand him.

"What? I didn't hear you." She moved closer to him. She wanted him to share this secret.

She leaned closer to him, too close for Asura. He moved back, but Yuki followed him. She acted like a little girl.

"C'mon, tell me." She leaned closer again. Asura's look wandered downwards, until he saw something interesting. Yuki's kimono top was open, the knot that held it tight loosened its grip. Asura had a complete look at her chest. He felt something dripping from his nose, his blood. The Kishin's cheeks became bright red.

"Y-Y-Yuki...don't come any closer, please..." he stuttered. Yuki raised her her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, forgive me..." His look still at her chest.

"Why?" Yuki was confused.

_"This is my chance to change the subject, so she won't ask me about the Kishin thing again. But this will hurt". _Asura gulped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled. This idea amused him, too. For his plan he would even handle the strongest and sharpest pain.

Asura raised his hand and slipped into her top. He grabbed one of her breasts.

"Soft. You have a perfect size."

No response came. One of the corners of Yuki's mouth twitched. She didn't move...yet...

"Sorry, but as a guy I couldn't resist." Asura said chuckling. He fondled her breasts.

"You..." Yuki mumbled. Asura pulled his hand away and moved back. He knew what was about to happen.

"...little...pervert!"

**Falcon PUNCH!**

A fist was thrown in Asura's direction. It hit his face. He laid on the ground in a pool of blood, motionless. A little whimper escaped his mouth.

"Pervert! Idiot! That was so typical, you guys! You little pervert!" Yuki yelled loudly.

She put her kimono top on correctly and turned around to leave.

"Yeah...that's how I know you..." That was the last sentence Asura said.

~~~~~Five hours later~~~~~

In the evening Asura was looking for Yuki to apologize. His cheek was swollen. Not just a bit, it was as big as an apple, and red!

"Shit. She's so pissed." Asura came to Yuki's room, the door was closed. A little noise got Asura's attention. He turned to Yuki's door, but didn't open it.

"Yuki, I am sorry!" He yelled through the door. No answer.

The Kishin sighed. _"Damn. She is more than just_ pissed." Asura sat down and leaned his back on the door. He remembered this great moment, this soft and warm feeling between his fingers. Asura unconsciously raised his hand and moved it the same way, like he did when he grabbed Yuki's breast. He smiled stupidly. His nose began to bleed again.

"Eh-hem" A fake coughing appeared next to Asura. He noticed it, his look changed into a frighten one. He turned his head slowly to the side. Yuki was standing next to him. She had a broom in her hands.

"You...little...pervert..." She broke the broom into two pieces. Asura screamed like hell.

"Aaahh"

The Kishin laid on the floor in a pool of blood again. Next to him the broken broom with blood all over it.

"I-I-I'm...sor..ry"

Yuki was annoyed, she went to the garden, but she smiled. She was happy. Even that Asura was a little pervert, Yuki liked him. She really liked him. She always had to smile when she heard his voice.

"Maybe I should apologize. He really helped me today..." She turned around to look for Asura, but stopped after a view steps.

"Nooo" She turned around again and chuckled. Yuki didn't know why, but she was happy now.

* * *

Little perverted Kishin at work. There is nothing else to expect in the next chapters. But they will come closer to each other ^^ I really like the idea of a perverted Asura ;D

See you next time ^^


	5. Difference

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 5: Difference  
**

The noise of splashing water. Rain. It was a rainy day. Since two days the rain didn't stop.

Yuki and Asura didn't leave the temple in this time. They couldn't do anything, just wait...and listening to their rumbling stomachs. They were hungry. But hunger wasn't Asura's only problem. His hunger for souls awakened again. But he didn't dare to touch Yuki. In this case. In another way of "touching her" he had a painful morning:

"Little pervert." Yuki sighed, like every day.

"I already told you, I'm sorry" Asura followed her. On his cheek was a bright red mark of a hand. He rubbed his cheek. " Are you still angry?" He asked and came closer to her.

"Yes. Just stop watching me." She shouted at him. Yuki was really pissed.

"I told you, it was an accident." The Kishin argued.

"What kind of accident? The "I just walked passed Yuki's door, stopped and opened it and suddenly saw her, how she changed her clothes"-accident? I know you watched me the whole time".

"..." He didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say. That's strange." Yuki grinned. At least she found a point.

"Hey, I'm a guy. I can't resist to something like that." He found an explanation. Yuki slapped her forehead, she couldn't believe what she actually heard. "Unbelievable."

But the little peeping-problem wasn't the most important task at the moment. Yuki's stomach rumbled, her hunger became bigger and bigger. She sat down onto a beam. "I'm so hungry..." She sighed. Even Asura's stomach was empty. A loud growl reminded him. He sat down next to Yuki.

"It doesn't stop raining. If it would stop I could go to the shrine and pick up the old lady's box she made for me. She puts a box onto the shrine every day. Even when it's raining or snowing." Yuki almost cried. But the growl of her stomach was much louder.

_"Shit. I am so hungry. But I can't just eat Yuki's soul. What should I do?"_ Asura looked at Yuki. He had a lot to think about. _"Kill her. No, not her. But she's just a weak little human. No, she is different." _

"Asura?"

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you what a Kishin is."

Silence. Asura looked to the floor and mumbled something. "..ot...your...busine..."

"You have to speak clearly. I can't understand you." She moved closer to him. Asura suddenly stood up and walked away.

"That's not your business! Stop saying this word! Just leave me alone with this!" He yelled at her. Yuki was completely surprised. She felt her hands shaking. She didn't dare to talk about it again. Asura stopped and turned his head to Yuki.

''Sorry. I shouldn't..." He calmed down. Yuki's body was shaking. Asura walked over to her and tried to touch her, but Yuki stepped back.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to bother you...I'm sorry.." Yuki stepped back. She bit her lip and hold back tears. He hurt her, bot not physically. No, in a more painful way. Asura left the room. He went out of the temple. The rain didn't stop. The sky was covered in grey clouds. The sky had the same mood as Yuki and Asura at the moment.

The Kishin became angry mostly at himself. He flew away. Asura didn't know where he was going, he just needed some time. His scarves and bandages were wet from the rain, but he didn't care about that. He just flew further away. After a while he saw the stone shrine from above. Two villagers prayed their. A young woman and a man in the same age, they looked like a couple. Asura landed behind some trees. _" Why do I even care about human?"_

Asura's mind was going crazy. He let out a scream. The two villagers heard him.

"What was that?" the woman stood up and asked.

"There is something. Run!" The man shouted. Both were running back to the village. The woman suddenly fell to the ground and got pulled back by one of Asura's scarves.

"No, Michiko!" The man turned around and tried to reach her hand.

Asura appeared in front of the couple. He had a crazy smile on his lips.

"Fear. Fear to loose someone..." He said. Both human were frightened, they didn't even dare to breathe.

"Why? Are you afraid of loosing this woman?" The Kishin asked the man. His scarf wrapped around the woman's throat and squeezed it. She gasped.

"Please, please! Don't kill Michiko!" The man begged.

"Tell me why!" The Kishin was fully awake.

"Because I love her. Please, let her go!" The man almost cried. Tears streamed over his face.

"Love...what is love?" Asura stopped grinning.

A picture of Yuki appeared in his mind. He screamed and shouted. The man watched him, he moved back. The scarf that held the woman Michiko let go of her. She crawled to her boyfriend.

"No...that's impossible...I'm.." Asura stuttered. Something hit him like a bullet. He struggled against something in his mind. The couple tried to run away, but again scarves approached them. They wrapped around the bodies and tightened their grip. A scream from each human proved their deaths. Meanwhile Asura calmed down. His scarves brought him the human souls.

"What is this? Love?" He ate both souls. The Kishin became normal again. He looked upwards. It stopped raining. The last raindrops hit his face.

Asura took off and flew away. He flew above the forest. Just trees. For minutes he just saw trees. But then something got his attention. A large meadow appeared below him. He saw withe points on the meadow and flew lower. He landed on the grass and looked around. Lots of white daisy blossoms covered the meadow. In the middle of nowhere he found something beautiful like this. Asura leaned down and picked one of the daisy blossoms. He looked at the color of the petals. White. Pure white. It reminded him of Yuki. He squeezed the flower in his hand.

"I've waited too long." He chuckled.

~~~~~Later~~~~~~~

Yuki waited in the temple. Even when it stopped raining she stayed there and waited for Asura. Yuki was nervous, she walked around in the large entrance hall.

"I shouldn't be so curious. I'm sure Asura is angry at me now. He always mentioned not to talk about this. I didn't even understand, I'm so stupid. Yuki kept walking up and down, from left to right. Long scarves suddenly appeared behind her and followed her. Yuki lifted her head.

"Asura?" She turned around. Asura stood right behind her, his expression was serious. His scarves floated behind Yuki and almost reached her.

"I was worried about you" Yuki said. Asura's eyes widened. He pulled his scarves away.

"You were...worried?" He asked her.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I hurt you with my question, didn't I?" Yuki came closer to Asura.

He didn't answer. Yuki carefully touched his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere... " Asura's voice was quiet. Too quiet for Yuki, but she didn't ask.

"Okay. I'm just glad that you came back."

"Why?"

"I was worried. And because...honestly I like you...I mean..."

This sentence echoed in Asura's head. It almost hurt the Kishin. He wasn't afraid of pain, but this hurt more than a injury somewhere on his body. Asura shook his head. He saw Yuki's relieved face. A shy smile appeared on his lips.

"Yuki, come with me." He pulled on her sleeve. Yuki followed him in the outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"You will see. Are afraid of flying?" Asura asked her seriously.

"Flying? You mean...like a bird?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I can't fly. Why do you ask me?" Yuki chuckled.

"Then I'll ask you in a different way. Do you trust me?" Asura's voice was calm, but in a special way warm.

"Uhm..." Yuki didn't know what to say. But she told him the truth. "Yes."

Suddenly something pulled Yuki away from the ground. Asura lifted her up and flew above the temple. Yuki was scared to death, honestly she was just surprised. Asura carried her away.

"Woah! What are you...how is this possible?" Yuki was impressed. This feeling of freedom, her body felt like it was in heaven.

Asura flew further. Above the little village, above the forest until he saw the meadow again. He landed onto the grass and let Yuki down. Yuki sat on the grass and waved her hand threw the daisy flowers. She touched a daisy flower and played with it.

"A flower. I wish I could see it..."

"It's not only one. We're sitting on a carpet made of flowers." Asura looked at her face. "They have the same color like your eyes."

Yuki lowered her head. She raised her hands suddenly, hesitated for a moment and then pulled her bandages off of her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at Asura. She smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Asura was confused now.

"For everything. I'm so happy at the moment. I've never been so happy." Yuki replied.

Some minutes passed. Yuki was impressed by the flowers. Their touch were so soft. She couldn't see them, but feel them. Asura stared at Yuki. Sometimes his scarves twitched in Yuki's direction.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?" She turned her head to Asura.

"Are you afraid of madness?" His voice became deeper now.

"Afraid of madness..." Yuki thought for a moment. " No, not really. I've never felt madness before."

Asura's eyes widened. He stared at her with a blank expression.

"What did you say?"

"I never felt madness before." She looked at him and smiled.

Suddenly Yuki landed with a 'thud' on her back. Asura was above her and pushed her to the ground. He held her wrists next to her head and pinned her with all his force down.

"A-Asura...what.." Yuki got a little bit scared.

"That's not possible! Madness is in everyone! How can you not feel it?" He yelled at her. "Why are you not afraid of it?"

"Are you afraid of love?" Yuki asked.

Nothing. Asura didn't answer. This word 'love' made his mind going crazy. He shook his head. "What are you talking about? What is this? What is love?"

He pushed her down even more, but Yuki didn't struggle. She thought about his question.

"It's the same like madness."

Asura stopped. He just looked at the girl under him.

"It's the same. When madness is in everyone, then it's just like love. Love is in everyone, too. You also can be afraid of love." Yuki's voice let Asura calm down.

"Did you ever feel love? " Yuki asked him. Asura got more and more confused.

"No. Why?"

"Then there is no difference between you and me. You never felt love before and I never felt madness before... "

"There is no difference between love and madness." Yuki said.

The Kishin tightened his grip on Yuki's wrists again. She held back a painful yell. Asura became frightened by her eyes. Her eyes had no expression. They were just white like snow. And cold like snow. The Kishin's scarves floated around, but they seemed to be ready to kill Yuki.

"Are you afraid?" He asked her.

"No. You asked me before if I trust you. And yes, I trust you. So I don't need to be afraid."

Asura felt a sharp pain. It became more painful every time he heard Yuki's voice. After a while he let go of Yuki's wrists. _"She is just a human. Nothing special. Why can I not kill her? That's stupid. Kill her, just kill her!" _His scarves reached for her neck but stopped suddenly.

"How does it feel? Love, how does it feel?!" he asked her one last question.

"When you see a person you like, you're always confused. You want to get closer to this person. It's a weird feeling in the stomach. Sometimes it is a pain and sometimes it makes your worries fly away." Yuki replied. She smiled and blushed a bit.

_"What...kill her. Now it's the best chance! Kill her! Kill her!" _Asura grabbed her wrists again and pinned her down once more.

He lowered his head until he touched Yuki's lips with his own. Yuki's eyes shot open, but she closed them. Asura deepened the kiss and bit her lip. He forced his tongue in her mouth. Asura couldn't hold it back anymore. He continued pinning her to the ground with all his might. He felt the same things Yuki were talking about. The pain and the weird feeling in his stomach.

_"So this is love..."_

* * *

That was chapter 5. Hope you like it^^ Yesterday, I had an idea for the next chapters. Something will happen between our perverted Kishin and Yuki ;D but not right now. Later.

But if you have some ideas, just tell me^^ I would love to get some suggestions for this story. By the way, sorry if there are some mistakes in spelling and grammar. Nobody's perfect ^^

See you :D


	6. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater...blah...blah..blah

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

"Asura...what..." Yuki stuttered after Asura kissed her.

The Kishin got up and sat in front of Yuki. The girl was still wordless, her hands were shaking. She also sat up and turned her head to Asura. Yuki couldn't find the right words. Her mind was still spinning around and she felt dizzy. But in a positive way. Asura was feeling the same way, the butterflies in his stomach didn't disappear. He felt weird, he never felt like this before.

"Now I know the meaning of love...I think, I felt it before one time..." Asura's voice was shaking a bit. He still looked at Yuki.

Yuki shook her head. She woke herself up, her mouth was still open. Yuki couldn't believe what happened. Her cheeks got red, she blushed over her whole face. That was embarrassing for her. She turned around to hide her cherry red face.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know...but this so embarrassing...for me...I'm so stupid..." Her body was shaking. Yuki was ashamed of herself.

Suddenly two long arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a body. It sent shivers down Yuki's spine. Asura leaned his head onto her shoulder and whispered something in her ear carefully.

"Don't be afraid." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not...afraid..." Yuki' voice was shaking.

"Then why is your body trembling?" Asura asked her.

Yuki felt his breath against her neck. Asura lowered his head to her neck and touched it with his lips. He nuzzled her neck. Yuki almost jumped away but she was kept in place by some scarves. Asura's breath tickled against her neck. She whimpered silently. The Kishin slowly turned her around to kiss her again. He pressed his lips against hers and begged for entrance.

_"This feeling...is it possible...?"_Something weird was going on in Asura's head. He stopped slowly and moved back, but he was still close to the blushing girl.

"How do you feel, Yuki?" He asked the girl in front of him.

"Great...happy and...you know..."She stuttered. _"Did I forget how to speak? C'mon, Yuki. Don't be so stupid." _She slapped herself in her mind. A honest smile appeared on her lips. She chuckled a bit. "I feel the same way like you do. Right?"

"Yes" Asura nodded. He smiled, he didn't know why, but he smiled. His heart didn't stop pounding so fast. It even pounded faster and faster when he looked at Yuki's face. "I didn't notice then, but I felt exactly like this when I saw you the first time." Asura looked away ashamed. He also blushed. A Kishin blushed? He thought he was the biggest idiot for a moment.

_"The first time we met? That was when he watched me taking a bath...such a per_v-.._he really knows how to ruin a romantic moment..._." Yuki sighed mentally, but she tried not to think about it. "Asura?" she asked him

"Hm?"

"I didn't tell you...but...I really like you..." She began to stutter again, but this wasn't important now. "I mean I really...really like you...I trust you..."

This sentence made Asura smile even wider. He felt like in heaven. And in front of him there was his own angel. An angel with withe hair and eyes. An angel called Yuki. Those feelings were strange for him but he liked them. The opposites 'Kishin' and 'love'...he didn't care about them anymore.

The still a bit romantic moment was cut off by a loud rumble. Thunder could be heard. And again dark grey clouds covered the sky. A raindrop hit Yuki's face.

"Looks like it's starting to rain again" She turned her head to Asura.

"Let's go then. I'll carry you." He stood up and helped Yuki standing up. She climbed on his back. Asura carried her in piggyback-style. He took off and flew back to the temple.

Meanwhile the rain started. Both were completely wet after a few minutes, but they didn't care about it. Yuki snuggled closer to Asura and closer her eyes. She leaned her head against his neck. She began to nuzzle it unconsciously after a while. Ausra liked the feeling. Suddenly he felt something wet on his neck, her tongue. It was a surprise. Asura almost screamed, he forget to concentrate while flying and wobbled around in the air. Yuki screamed, she was fully awake now.

"S-sorry" Asura commended. His eyes were wide.

"No, it was my fault..." Yuki replied. _"What the hell? What's going on, Yuki? I should think before doing something. Asura almost let me fall_ down." She sighed silently and and relaxed. She enjoyed the trip even with the rain.

Asura smiled. He suddenly noticed the little stone shrine below him. An old man prayed their and put a gift on top of the shrine. He folded his hands and prayed again. Then Asura's eyes widened. Suddenly the Kishin inside of Asura woke up again. His hunger for souls made him chuckle and grin. Yuki didn't notice it.

After a while they arrived at the temple. Asura let Yuki down. Together they ran into the temple. They were sopping wet.

"Nice trip, even in the rain. Thank you Asura." Yuki smiled.

"Nothi-... you're welcome..." Asura turned around to leave. "I have something important to do. I'll be right back." He went out of the temple and flew away again.

Her eyebrow twitched a view times.

_"Excuse me?! First he kissed me and now he reacts like nothing happened? Asura is not normal...but..." _Yuki touched her lip. She remembered that great moment and this feeling. _"Have I actually fallen in love?" _

She blushed and walked to her room. She closed the door and leaned her body against it. Then she walked in the middle of the room and took her wet clothes of. She hung them over a thin beam to let them dry. She walked over to her closet and got another kimono top and hakama.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Asura arrived at the stone shrine. He saw the old man, he started to walk away. Asura hid himself behind some trees a bit further and waited for his victim. He listened to the nature. He just heard the rain...and then footsteps. Asura grinned.

The man walked pass the demon god without noticing him. Suddenly a scarf wrapped around his mouth, he couldn't even scream. Asura appeared out of the nowhere and sent another pair of scarves to the struggling man. They wrapped around his body and tightened their grip. With a 'crack' all his bones were broken. He was killed. Asura chuckled and went to the man's soul. He took it and ate it.

A dark aura surrounded Asura. He walked back to the stone shrine. A wooden bento-box got his attention. He took it and looked at it. Suddenly he felt something stabbing him in his head. The picture of Yuki appeared in his mind.

"No...not...yet..." He let out a loud scream and shook his head wildly

~~~~~Later at the temple~~~~

Yuki was in her room. She waited for Asura. She laid on her back on the ground. She turned from side to side.

_"What is Asura doing? Suddenly he is nice and lovely and then he turns into a strange person. He hides something. Something is bothering him."_ Yuki sat up. She tapped with her fingers on the floor.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. Yuki got a bit scared.

"Shhhh"

A calm voice appeared behind her. Asura was back. He wrapped his other arm around Yuki's waist and pulled her closer to him. He pressed her against his body. His breath tickled her neck. Yuki tried to struggle, but she stopped as she felt warm lips on her neck. Asura kissed down the way to Yuki's shoulder and licked on her skin. Yuki moaned lightly. Asura nipped on her skin he let his tongue dance over the soft skin.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked her. His nose touched her neck. It stroke against her soft skin.

"As...u.." Yuki whimpered lightly.

Asura's hand wandered from her mouth to her chest. He slowly slipped into her kimono top and stroke the skin of her chest. This move slapped Yuki out of her trance. Her eyes widened. Asura grabbed her chest and massaged it...but...

**Punch!**

She punched Asura with her fist. He's cheek was swollen and his mouth covered in blood. He laid with the face on the ground and winced in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yuki shouted at him.

Asura pushed himself up and looked at her. "I thought you like it..."

"You just kissed me! I didn't expect you want to do this so fast! You almost scared me to death." Same as almost every day happened. Asura was a bit to fast and curious for Yuki's opinion. She stood up. The corner of her mouth twitched in anger.

"So...sorry...but your skin of your chest is so soft and attracting and your breasts-..."

**PUNCH!**

He shouldn't have said that. He got punched by Yuki again. She was pissed again. Her romantic mood was now gone, thanks to Asura.

Asura laid in a pool of blood in Yuki's room. She left the room and mumbled some threads to herself. Asura did it again. All his attempts to get closer to Yuki weren't helping him. The closest thing he ever got was her fist.

"I'm...sorr...sorry...Yuki..."

Yuki went into the entrance hall. She still felt Asura's touch on her skin. It made her shiver. Yuki felt a bit guilty for the punch, she sighed. She sat down onto a destroyed beam. Suddenly she noticed a wooden bento-box next to her. She opened it. Food was in the box.

_"So that's why he_ left..." She smiled. Her cheeks became red again. "Thank you, Asura." Her bad mood flew away. Yuki felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach. The feeling of love caught her.

* * *

Hi!

Hope you like this chapter. Maybe some of you expected some more...tension between Yuki and Asura, but this will come soon. Don't worry^^ By the way, thank you for the nice reviews! I really hope that you like my story! I'll update the next chapter soon.

See you!

**EXTRA: **Character Interview: What do you think about Asura's feelings for Yuki?

Maka: I didn't expect that Asura loves a person...but it's kind of cute.

Soul: Who cares about the Kishin? He isn't even as sexy as me-

~~~~Please stand by~~~~~

Soul got chopped by Maka and Author MariiKo.

Spirit: As long as Asura doesn't touch my little Maka I don't care about it.

Soul: And why should the Kishin touch a flat chested board like Maka?-

~~~~Please stand by~~~~~

Lays in a pool of blood. He got chopped by Maka again.

Maka: He doesn't know anything about love and romance. Ignore him or I'll take your soul!

END. See you next time!


	7. DWMA's visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo.

Chapter includes a _little _lemon! Just as a warning.

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 7: DWMA's visit**

The next morning. Yuki nicely slept in her futon bed. She turned around and pulled the blanket over her head. Yuki yawned, she was still tired. The noise of splashing raindrops didn't stop. It was still raining.

Yuki threw the blanket away. She sat up and stretched her tired limbs. She stood up and wanted to get ready. The first step and she stumbled over something. She fell down but was caught by two strong arms. "Good morning" she heard Asura's voice. Yuki raised her head and took a deep breath.

"Asura!" she shouted suddenly.

**Punch!**

Asura moved back, when Yuki hit him with her fist. He rubbed his hurting head.

"What are you doing in my room?" Yuki was pissed. She wasn't even awake three minutes and now this.

"I just came, because I was worried." He winced. He was about to get a headache.

"And why?" Yuki asked him.

"In the middle of the night I heard you mumbling. I went into your room because I was worried about you." he explained. Asura should have got angry because of the punch, but he stayed calm. He looked at Yuki.

"Oh...then, sorry." Yuki apologized. "And... what did I say?"

"You said my name a few times" Asura replied. He tried to hide his grin, but he still chuckled a bit.

"Ohh..." Yuki blushed. That was an embarrassing moment for her. "Sorry about that..."She turned around to hide her red face.

"Why? Your sweet moans amused me. I'd like to know what you were dreaming about." He chuckled and moved closer to Yuki. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips on the back of her neck. Yuki shivered. She silently moaned. Asura noticed it and licked with his tongue along her neck. He bit her neck and soaked on her skin. A little bruise appeared.

"You really like this." He licked his lips. "Do you want to play a little bit?"

Yuki's face became bright red. She was ashamed. She gasped when she felt a hand slipping under her top. Asura stroked her chest. His other hand fought with the knot that held her top tight. He got rid of the knot and opened her top. Yuki moaned.

"Don't be afraid. Just enjoy it." Asura whispered in her ear. Suddenly Yuki pulled away and covered her chest with her arms. She stood up and turned to Asura.

"Sorry..." Yuki got fresh clothes and went out of her room. Asura was a bit disappointed. He looked at his hand and imagined how it would be if Yuki didn't have struggled. A strange feeling appeared inside of him.

Meanwhile Yuki already changed her clothes. She went to the door. The noise of falling rain was still there. She sat down and just listened. She relaxed a bit. _"Why did I stop? Asura was so gentle..."_ She slapped herself mentally._ "But..."_ She sighed. Yuki listened to the noise of the rain.

~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Yuki stayed in her room. She sat on her mattress and played with her hair. She didn't dare to talk to Asura yet. She was too ashamed of herself. _"He __surely i__s thinking now, that I'm an idiot. He surely thinks, that I don't love him..."_ She leaned back and laid onto her mattress. Thousands of thoughts flew through her mind.

"Yuki, you stupid idiot." She mumbled to herself.

"You are not an idiot."

Yuki sat up. Asura was in her room. He walked over to her and sat down at corner of her mattress.

"Asura, I'm sorry. I-.." Asura cut her off. He put a finger on her lip.

"It's okay, I know you're nervous. I'm nervous, too. I've never had this feeling for a person before. You're special for me." He said in a calm voice. Yuki bit her lip. That sentence almost made her cry. Her hands were shaking. Suddenly Asura hugged her. Yuki's face touched Asura's chest. She felt her mind falling asleep. _"I love you, Asura. But I can't say it..."_ Asura carefully pulled down Yuki's bandages from her eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head. He moved closer to her lips. His lips touched hers, they deepened in a kiss. Yuki kissed him back. The Kishin's tongue slipped in her mouth. Yuki silently moaned and panted. She gasped for air, but Asura didn't let her go. He forced her in a gentle way to continue the kiss. He pushed her back. Yuki landed on her mattress. The Kishin climbed on top of her. He held her wrists next to her head. Asura licked her lips and lightly kissed her cheek. The girl under him blushed.

"A...sura..."

"Just relax." His breath tickled against her skin.

He lowered his head and began to nuzzle her neck. Now his scarves held Yuki's wrists. But she didn't even struggle this time. The Kishin kiss further his way. He kissed along her neck until he reached her chest. Asura stopped for a moment. He opened her kimono top and pulled it down. Yuki felt his breath on her chest. She moaned as she felt a warm tongue licking around her nipple. Yuki gasped. Then a hand massaged the other breast of hers. Every part Asura touched felt like it melted away.

"Your skin is so soft, Yuki." Asura looked in Yuki's eyes. He saw the reflection of his crimson red eyes. The girl blushed.

He continued. Yuki bit her lip, it was a bit embarrassing for her. Asura went lower. He kissed the way from her chest to her stomach. He stroke her skin lightly.

_"I've never thought, that it would be so nice to touch a person. Especially a person I_ _like._" Asura looked in Yuki's eyes. The pure white color let him relax. When his hand moved to her hakama pants, he played with the seam. Suddenly he stopped. Asura moved away from Yuki and hold his head.

"No...That's not...aahh!..." His scream let Yuki shiver. Something was wrong with him. She touched his arm, Asura immediately moved back. He stood up and turned around to leave.

"Asura...what' wrong?" Yuki followed him.

When she wanted to grab one of his scarves, he turned around and pushed her away. Yuki was scared. It was like she didn't know him. "A...Asura?"

"Leave me alone! Or else..." He shouted and turned around. He left the room and the temple. He flew away.

Yuki's body was shaking. Tears rolled over her cheeks. She began to cry, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"That's all my fault..." In one moment everything changed. Yuki couldn't believe it. Something bothered Asura, she was sure about it. "Is he angry at my, because I broke up the first time?...I'm so stupid..." Yuki cried.

~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~

Asura flew in the direction of the village. The rain splashed in his face. He saw some travelers who were walking to the village. He chuckled deeply and licked his lips.

"Weak humans." He was surrounded by madness. Pure madness.

~~~~~At the temple~~~~~~~

Yuki still cried. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"I hope he will come back." She stood up and tried to hide her emotions. But she was hurt too much.

Yuki waited for Asura the whole day. He didn't come back for hours. Yuki waited in the entrance hall and thought about him. She didn't understand why he reacted so rude. She didn't make him angry, did she? Did she do something wrong?

_"Maybe I should have told him, that I love him. Maybe he thinks, that I don't like him..."_ She thought about every single possible option. Yuki lowered her head. She tried not to cry again.

Suddenly the gate to the temple opened.

Yuki spun around. She hoped that Asura would be back. But it wasn't him.

"Damn rain." A strange voice appeared. Yuki heard a young male voice. She stood up, put her bandages around her head and went to the visitor. The boy had two guns in his hands. He threw them, they turned into two girls. All three of them were soaking wet.

"Now my hair is wet. It took hours to style them..." The older girl sighed. The younger one clapped her hands instead.

"So funny, funny, funny." The younger one laughed.

"Liz, Patty, there is no time for jokes." the boy said. He saw Yuki, who walked over to him.

"Are you the priest in this temple?" he asked Yuki.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked. Yuki didn't know these persons. They sounded like kids.

"I'm Death the Kid. The son of Lord Death. And those girls are Liz and Patty." He replied. His voice sounded seriously.

"Hi." The girls said together.

"My name is Yuki. What can I do for you?" Something bothered her. She had a bad feeling.

"We're students at the DWMA. We are looking for the Kishin." Death the kid said.

This word. The word 'Kishin' echoed in Yuki's head. Asura once said, that he was the Kishin. He always got angry when they talked about that. Yuki didn't know the meaning of the word and Asura did never tell her. Something bad was going on.

"What is a Kishin?" Yuki asked him. Her voice was shaking a bit.

"A Kishin is a demon god. We're looking for Kishin Asura, the god of insanity and madness." Kid said.

_"Asura? What did he do? Why?_" Yuki asked herself. She became nervous.

"Have you ever heard about him? Or did you see a guy with three red eyes? Kid asked.

"...No...never. And I didn't see someone with three eyes. 'Cause I can't see." Yuki commended.

"I'm sorry if the question hurt you." Kid replied. He looked at Yuki's bandage over her eyes.

"Why do you think a Kishin is hidden in this area?" She asked him.

"The madness level in this area is very high. And in the last weeks a murderer killed a lot of people. It looked like it was Kishin Asura." Kid explained her. Meanwhile Patty looked around. She found the temple very interesting.

"What happened here?" She asked Yuki.

"The temple was attacked a view years ago." Yuki wasn't sure anymore about trusting Asura. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did this Asura guy do? There must be a reason why you're after him." Yuki asked. She wanted to know the truth. Even when the truth will break her heart. She was serious now.

"He killed lot of people and ate their souls. And the madness that surrounds him makes humans going insane. If we don't stop him the world will fall in madness. There will be no peace anymore." Death the Kid explained her everything. Every single sentence hurt Yuki, like she would be stabbed with a sharp knife. She bit her lip.

"Looks like this is the wrong area. Let's go, Kid." Liz said. She and her sister walked out of the temple.

"Thank you for your help and sorry for bothering you." Kid turned around and followed the girls. Yuki closed the gate to the temple and leaned with her back against the large door. She lowered her heads. Her hands turned into began to fall down from her eyes.

"Asura..." She fell on her knees. "I trusted you..."

She couldn't control herself and punched against the ground one time. Tears fell on her fist. Now Yuki understood everything. She fell in love with a Kishin, a demon god. That's the reason he wanted to kill her once. But a voice in Yuki's mind told her, that Asura liked Yuki.

"Shit...what's going to happen now?..."

~~~~~In the forest~~~~~~~

Dead bodies laid around. All covered with blood. One human soul floated in the air. A scarf grabbed the soul and pulled it to Asura, who's face was covered in a red liquid. Blood. But not his own. Even his scarves were covered in blood.

He stood between two corpses. He ate the human soul and chuckled. "Delicious."

Asura spun around. He looked into the direction of the temple.

* * *

Chapter 7 is up! YES!

Hope you like it. Again sorry for the short and not finished lemon, but I have something bigger in mind. The moment between Yuki and Asura will come. Bye!


	8. Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo!

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 8: Distance  
**

"Asura, the Kishin, god of insanity...I can't believe it..." Yuki mumbled to herself.

The rain outside didn't stop. The clouds cried, just like Yuki. The grey sky symbolized her emotions and the pain in her heart. Yuki sat on her futon mattress in her room. She was disappointed and sad. Her love to Asura...was it just imagination? A dream? Did she really fall in love with the demon god? Another question came in her mind. Did Asura love her? Does he still lover her? Or did he just use her? Every single question hurt Yuki even more.

Yuki bit back her tears. She didn't want to seem weak. Not even when she was alone.

She got used to it, having a person with her, a person who likes her. A person like Asura. He cared about her. He wasn't afraid of her eyes like others. He said they were beautiful. Asura liked her the way she was. All those things flew around in Yuki's head. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Maybe the boy lied. Maybe Asura isn't the god of insanity...no..." Yuki lowered her head.

She jumped on her feet and walked through the temple. Yuki went into the entrance hall. She suddenly heard a loud crash. Thunder rumbled in the outside. The bad weather turned into a storm.

"I hope Asura is doing fine..." Her lips were trembling again.

She sat down in front of the temple shrine in the hall, leaned her back against and waited. She just waited for Asura.

The rain became stronger. Asura was on his way back to the temple. He walked passed the stone shrine. He stopped for a moment. The blood which was on his face and scarves was washed away by the rain. His dangerous mood and his hunger for human souls disappeared. Asura looked to the sky, he felt something. Something bad will happen.

He continued his way. He took off and flew in the direction of the temple. He didn't care about the rain or about the thunder and lightning. He felt guilty how he treated Yuki. he had to admit, he loved the girl with the snow white hair and eyes. She was special for him. As a Kishin he wanted to eat her soul so badly, but as person, as Asura he just loved her. He wanted to protect her from his dark side.

After a while Asura appeared in front of the temple. He walked to the entrance gate. He pushed the door open. In the same moment thunder rumbled loudly. Asura walked inside. His attention wandered to the sleeping girl next to the wooden shrine. Her face had still red marks from her tears. Asura walked over to her, bent down next to her and picked her up. He carried her into her room. He carefully put her in her futon bed and covered her with the blanket.

"I hope she doesn't have a nightmare." He mumbled under his breath.

Asura watched her for a while. He saw, how her chest moved up and down, her breath was filled with sadness. Even the Kishin noticed it. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms her. Yuki continued sleeping. She was tired.

...

~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~

Yuki yawned. She woke up. The sound of the rain wasn't there anymore. But dark clouds covered the sky. Yuki felt two warm arms around her body. She lifted her head up.

"Do you feel better?" Asura was next to her. His breath tickled her ear.

Yuki turned around. She found herself in the arms of the Kishin. He stared at her. His expression was calm, it made Yuki relax. She suddenly remembered what happened. She sat up. Also Asura sat up in front of her. He crawled closer to her.

"A Kishin..." Yuki started.

"What?" Asura made a confused look.

"The demon god. God of insanity, now I know everything..." Yuki's voice was calm. "I know, who you are, Kishin Asura."

Asura's eyes widened. He looked at Yuki in surprise. He looked at Yuki like a little child, that woke up from a nightmare. "How do you know..." He stuttered. Yuki stood up and moved away from him. She turned her back to him, to hide her sadness.

"Someone came to the temple. He said he comes from the DWMA and is looking for you. He told me everything about you." She explained. Her voice was shaking now.

"Yuki..." Asura stood up and walked over to Yuki.

"Is it true?" She asked him. Tears rolled over her cheeks.

No answer.

"Is it true, Asura? Did you really kill people to eat their souls?" Her voice became louder. Asura stepped behind her and lowered his head, he tried to touch her shoulder, but suddenly Yuki slapped his hand away. "Tell me the truth!"

"Yes...it is true. I'm the Kishin, the god of insanity..." Yuki was shocked. What Death the Kid said, was true. He didn't lie about Asura.

"Yuki, even that you know this fact about me...do you still love me ?" Asura asked her. Yuki was silent.

"Asura...I..." she was cut off when Asura suddenly pushed her back. He pressed her against the wall of her room. Yuki began to struggle, but scarves quickly wrapped around her wrists and held them over her head. Asura held his hands beside her head. He brought his face to hers. Yuki felt his breath on her cheeks. This action scared her a bit.

"Do you love me, Yuki?!" His voice became deeper.

"Asura...please... let-..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Asura pressed her against the wall with even more force.

"Answer me!" He shouted to Yuki. "If you don't answer my question, I'll have to force you." The Kishin inside of him awakened. Now he showed his dark side to Yuki. Asura moved closer and pressed his lips onto hers. He forces his tongue inside of her mouth. Yuki was terrified now. His hands wandered around her body. They slipped under her shirt and get hold of Yuki's hips. He stroke her skin. His move sent shivers down Yuki's spine.

"A...Asu-" She gasped for air.

Asura looked at her. "Damn. This damn feeling..." Anger raised inside of Asura. "Love...how stupid. I knew I can't feel love. That was just imagination." He said.

"Lo...love..." Yuki stuttered. Asura slowly loosened his grip on her. She was able to breathe again.

"I don't love you." Yuki said. "I love Asura."

He didn't understand what she said. Asura was confused.

"What does that mean? I am Asura!"

"At the moment you're the Kishin. But I love Asura, the Asura that loves me, too." She said. Yuki smiled a bit.

She raised her arms and hugged Asura. Asura was still stunned, he didn't even move. Yuki hugged him tighter. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Asura calmed down. The madness around him disappeared. He pushed Yuki away carefully.

"But I have to go." He said.

"I know. The DWMA, right?"

"Yes" Asura said. "I don't want you to get in the fight between me and the DWMA. It's too dangerous."

"Okay...so now we have to say 'goodbye'..." Yuki's eyes were filled with tears again. She wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you about my feelings. I wasn't sure."

"But you still love me, even with the knowledge that I'm the Kishin." Asura wanted to get a honest answer.

Yuki nodded. "I was just surprised and scared for a moment. I hope, you can forgive me..."

Suddenly something pushed her from behind, a scarf pushed her to Asura.

"Let me see your eyes one last time."

Yuki smiled. She pulled her bandage down and looked at him. Asura came closer to her. He suddenly pressed his lips onto hers. He held her wrists, and kissed her deeply. He didn't want to let go, but his mind pulled away from Yuki.

"Goodbye, Yuki." He said. Then he disappeared in one second. Yuki didn't sense his aura anymore, she knew he was gone. She smiled, but cried.

"Thank you for everything, Kishin Asura..."

~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~

Yuki was in her temple. She missed Asura much. The loneliness wasn't the same. And the same Asura felt. He found a person, he loved. Even as the god of insanity he has the ability to love. Asura wandered around, without a clue where to go, he went from place to place. He didn't know how Yuki was doing. Or what just happened in the village.

One night a group of strangers arrived near the little village. They didn't look friendly. They came with an evil purpose.

"It's been a while." One man said.

Another one chuckled deeply. "Yeah. We visited this place five years ago."

"Let's see if the villagers can remember us."

* * *

I know, the chapter is a bit short. Please, forgive me.

In the next chapter Yuki will face her past again. Something bad will happen to her and the villagers.

Hope, I'll see you next time!


	9. Bloody snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 9: Bloody snow**

In the night the little village lost its peace. Houses were burning. People screamed for help. Some of them lost their lives. The village was attacked by a group of evil thieves...again...

An old man tried to escape, but he was caught again. Four men surrounded him. They all have worn evil grins. One of the men kicked the old man in his stomach.

"Did you try to escape? How silly." He kicked him one more time. The old man coughed heavily.

"Please, leave the village alone...pleas-" One more kick. The old man suffered. Another one of the thieves walked over to him. He pushed his sword into the earth, right next to the old man. The blade of the sword cut the man's skin lightly, his blood dropped over his face.

"Don't tell me you don't remember us. Did you forget our last visit five years ago?" His sharp voice sent shivers down the old man's spine. He begged for his life. "We burned down your little village once. Can you remember now? Or shall we help you a little bit?" He yelled at the old man. His eyes were filled with fear. The guy kicked him one more time, but with much more force.

"...Y-You are Gin,... the leader of the thieves." The old man stuttered.

"So, you remember us. That's much better." He said. The thief named Gin went to his group.

They held an old woman hostage. Exactly that woman, who always brought food for Yuki to the stone shrine. She winced in pain. Gin walked over to her and stepped in front of her. He lifted her chin up with his sword.

"What a shame, that you don't have so many things to steal. You poor old fools. Isn't your life boring like that?" He asked her with contempt in his voice. The old woman glared at him. She was full of anger and also fear.

"You sick-urgh..." The thieve cut her off. He slapped her with his sword across her face. She still glared at him.

"Cheeky little hag. Don't talk like this to me." Gin said.

He turned around to his group of thieves. "Let's go. There is nothing to steal. It was a waste of time!" Gin yelled. He and the thieves left the village. Some houses completely burned down. A view people died in the fire. The old woman was injured, but she survived.

"Please. Don't let them find the temple again..." She stuttered and suddenly fainted.

~~~~~Later at the temple~~~~~~

Yuki was still awake. She sensed something bad and looked down to the forest. She was nervous for some reason. But she couldn't explain why. _"I can smell burned wood and...dead bodies? What happened in the village. I hope they are fine and I'm just wrong..."_ Yuki walked into the entrance hall of the the temple. She stepped in front of _the wooden shrine._

"Please, let the villagers be all right." She folded her hands and prayed in desperation.

The whole thing with Asura was still in her mind. She missed him. She couldn't forget his voice, the way he talked to her and the way he touched her. Yuki tried to forget him, but without success. She loved him too much.

She wanted to leave the hall and began to walk away. A little noise caught her attention. She heard the temple gate opening. Yuki turned around.

"Asura?" She asked. Her hope to see him again was still there.

"My, my, my. I didn't expect to find someone here." A voice said. Yuki remembered this dangerous voice. She couldn't believe it. Gin and his thieves were here one more time.

"What do we have here? A little girl." Gin chuckled. Yuki stepped back. Her body started to tremble.

"You." Her eyes hardened. Anger raised inside of her. Pure rage came up in the girl.

"Oh. You know us? How come?" Gin asked and walked over to Yuki. The others followed him, all wearing sinister grins. They surrounded Yuki. Two men grabbed Yuki's arms and caught her. She struggled but got punched in her gut for her action. She panted heavily. Gin stepped in front of her and eyed every part of her with interest.

"So, my dear. Tell me, how do you know me?" He grabbed her chin. Yuki bit him in his hand. Gin stepped back. The white haired girl couldn't control herself, she struggled until they lost their hold on her and attacked the man named Gin. She pushed him to the ground.

"You bastard! You killed my family and all the people in the temple!" She shouted at him. Yuki raised her fist and punched him hardly. She didn't hold back. "I survived both times!" Two man grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Gin stood up, blood was running from his lips. He wiped it away and walked to Yuki. He slapped her across her face.

"You will pay for this! Hold her still!" He commanded. His men tightened their grip on Yuki. She wasn't able to move anymore. Gin grinned and punched in her gut. She gasped for air. He punched her a view more times. He hit her over her head one last time. Yuki coughed up blood, she was badly defeated. The thieves grabbed her again. Gin pulled the bandage from her face.

"Oh, it's you. The blind girl. Now I can remember you. Your eyes..." He grabbed her chin and pulled her head closer to his.

"But why are you in this temple?" He asked her.

"I was brought here after you killed my parents. When you attacked the temple five years ago I was hidden in a secret place!" She shouted at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Gin chuckled.

"Is that so. I sincerely apologize, that I didn't kill you like the other priests. But I don't want to kill you now, I have something bigger in mind." He looked at her with a perverted grin. "We will stay here until tomorrow. But we'll take the girl with us." He said to the others. He turned his head to Yuki again.

"I'll take care about you, so don't worry." He said to her and ruffled her hair.

Yuki glared at him. She suddenly spit in his face. Gin became angry and smacked her again with more force. "You little bitch!" He hit her three more times. Yuki's whole body hurt. Blood ran down her mouth and bruises covered her body. She laid on the floor motionless.

Gin turned to his group. "Tomorrow we will leave this damn area."

All of the criminals spread out in the temple. One man tied Yuki up and watched her the whole night. She suffered from her injuries. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt to fight again.

The man that looked after her moved closer. His hand touched her leg and wandered up her thigh. Yuki flinched.

"Shh. Be quiet, or the others will hear you." The guy said. He came closer and closer to her 'area'. Yuki took all her strength, that was left. She hardly kicked him in his 'noble thing'. He yelled in pain. Yuki smiled triumphantly, but she got punched by him.

She landed on the floor. Her mind became dark. She lost her consciousness and fainted.

Darkness came over her.

~~~~~Next day~~~~~

Yuki opened her eyes. _"Was everything just a nightmare? No, it wasn't"_

She was roughly shaken awake. Gin grabbed her hair and forced her to her feet. He grinned and chuckled.

"Time to wake up, little princess. We have to go now." He said to her. Yuki didn't say anything, she couldn't even move. All parts of her body hurt. The blood on her chin already dried, but left a red colored mark. Gin shoved her to one f his man.

He grabbed Yuki and threw her over his shoulder. A whimper escaped her mouth. The guy carried her out of the temple. The group of thieves left the temple area with Yuki in their grasp.

One wish and her greatest hope ran through Yuki's mind.

_"Please...help me, Asura..."_

* * *

Lot of violence in this chapter...poor Yuki...

By the way, some of you asked me because of the name Yuki. It's a Japanese name, and it means 'snow'. There are some hints, for example the color of her hair and her eyes and the name of this chapter. I thought it would be a good idea.

What do you think? Will Asura rescue and safe her? Or will Yuki's fate lay in the hands of Gin and his thieves? Now it's getting excited. See you in the next chapter! ^^


	10. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it belongs to Atsushi Ookubo. (This sentence hunts me in my dreams... )

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 10: Anger**

Somewhere in the mountains. A lonely Kishin wandered around to find some souls he can eat. Asura had a sad look on his face. He was used to be alone, separated from the world, but he missed being with Yuki. He didn't see her for almost two weeks. The girl with the white hair and the white eyes was kept in his mind and in his heart.

He missed the feeling of the warm expression of the girl. She wasn't scared of him. She loved him. A human showed love to him, that was the first time for Asura.

Asura was on his way again. He was looking for a safe place. Somewhere where the DMWA couldn't find him. A lonely place. He came through a little forest. It reminded of of the place where he met Yuki the first time. He didn't care about the stony path. He kept walking. Once he came out of the forest he reached a hill. Asura saw a traveler how he wandered to the top of the hill. The Kishin heard his stomach rumbling.

"Time for a human soul." He licked his lips.

After he left Yuki he was fully surrounded by a high level of madness. There was no girl anymore who let the madness disappear when Asura looked at her. An insane smile stretched out on Asura's lips. He followed the traveler. His eyes were glowing in a bright red color.

The traveler didn't notice the Kishin behind him. He walked straight to a little wooden house on top of the hill. It was a little service area for travelers. He went into the house and rested for a while. Asura was pissed, he was hungry.

_"Maybe I should just kill all of the people in this house..."_ He thought. It was a good idea for the Kishin, but the word 'but' did always find its place in a idea. _"If I kill a group of people now, the DWMA will find me. It's too dangerous for me. I should wait a bit for a person who is_ alone." Asura waited in the outside. He was hidden behind the wooden house.

Minutes passed. Nobody came. Asura sighed. He kept waiting. He was also freaking bored. His stomach rumbled much louder than the last time. He held his arm around his belly. A view times his hand twitched into a fist, but he controlled himself.

One second before he had an outburst, the same traveler from before left the house. He looked happy, like he had a full stomach now. Asura began to follow him again. He floated over the ground, his scarves were ready for an attack. _"I have to wait, until we're in the forest again, so nobody can see me."_

The man went down the hill while whistling. He was a bit too happy for Asura's opinion. But that wouldn't hold on long.  
The trees became more. After a view minutes they were in a forest again. Roots and little branches cracked under the man's feet. He and his follower came to a wooden sign.

The man suddenly ran away. He waved with his hand. "Hey!"

Another person appeared in the forest. This guy was younger, but also a traveler. Asura hid himself behind the trees and listened to their conversation.

"Long time no see. How are you?" The younger one asked.

"Fine, fine. I just returned from my journey."The older one replied. There was nothing interesting in their chat. Asura rolled his eyes. Both men started walking while talking. Asura followed them, he had found another victim.

"Where have you been?"

"In some different place. I wanted to buy some goods from different villages."

Oh, did you find something?"

"Yeah...more or less. But I came back sooner than I thought." The guy said.

Asura let his scarves approach to the travelers. They were close behind them. The men didn't notice them.

"Really? Why?"

"I had some other villages near the mountains in mind, but they were attacked by a group of thieves."

Asura's mind started to work, when he heard this. He pulled his scarves back. Something told him, that they meant the area, were he met Yuki. He listened carefully to their conversation.

"Thieves? Again? Those villages were attacked five years ago, weren't they?

"Yes. One after another. The last one was the abandoned temple. Do you know it?"

Asura stopped following them. His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe his ears. Yuki must be in trouble, in big trouble. The Kishin was irritated now. He was torn between his being as Kishin, as the evil demon god and the girl he loved.

Asura took off and flew back to the village.

~~~~~ Laterr~~~~~~

It took hours. He always saw the same landscape. Forest, mountains and hills. Nothing more. Hour after hour passed. The whole day went past, until the evening came. Later the night. Asura arrived in the village area. He saw the village from above. He saw the burned houses and the smoke from the fire. There was also the smell of dead and burned bodies.

"So it's true..." He continued his flight.

After a while he arrived at the temple. The darkness of the night let it look scary. Asura walked to the temple gate and pushed it open. The sound echoed in the entrance hall.

"Yuki! It's me, Asura!" He yelled.

Now response. Asura walked into the temple hall. He looked at the wooden floor. Dry blood drops covered the wood.

"Yuki!" again, no answer.

Anger raised within Asura's body. He turned his hand into a fist. One scarf twitched and suddenly hit the wall. A hole was in the wall now. Asura was surrounded by a read shining aura. His eyes were glowing.

"I'll kill them..."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer. The next chapter will include a lemon. So be warned!

**EXTRA: Interview with Lord Death.**

MariiKo: So, Lord Death. Would you change your mask in a scary one again?

Lord Death: I already thought about it. But then all my students would be scared. So, no..

MariiKo: Okay. Next question. Are you married?

Lord Death: No commend.

MariiKo: Okay...question three. How do you describe Kishin Asura?

Lord Death: Childish, afraid of everything, an idiot, pervert, an egoist, and-...

MariiKo: Enough facts. What about-

Excalibur: Fools!

MariiKo: What are you doing here? That's not your interview!

Excalibur: Fool! My legend -... (got shoved away by MariiKo)

MariiKo: Sorry. Okay, last question. It sounds like you don't like the Kishin.

Lord Death: That's correct.

MariiKo: Can I keep him then?

Lord Death:...(looks confused)

BYE BYE ^^ SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	11. Last wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atshushi Ookubo

Warning! Lemon in this chapter!

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 11: Last wish**

"Let me go!" Yuki yelled. She struggled in the grip of two thieves.

"Stop it!" One of them yelled. He pulled Yuki by her hair. He forced her to to with them. It was a dark night. The group of thieves went through a forest, quietly...more or less. Yuki screamed and yelled her little soul out of her body. She struggled as much as she could. Her actions annoyed Gin.

"Be quiet, you little...!" He walked over to Yuki and slapped her across her face. She glared at Gin. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. "Do you want me to kill you?" He grinned at her.

"I wanna see you try" Yuki smiled. She tried to get on his nerves. Gin's grin disappeared. Anger raised within him.

"I have a better idea. Just killing you wont' be fun." His grin appeared again, but in a kind of perverted way. He eyed Yuki and stroke her cheek lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked him. She tried to bite him, but Gin pulled his hand away.

"You will see." He turned around to his group.

"Guys, we will stay here until tomorrow. If someone wants to have some 'fun' with our little princess, just go ahead."

Yuki shivered a bit. Even that she played tough and brave, she was a prisoner. She lowered her head. There was nothing she could do, just hoping for help.  
Some of the thieves brought some wood, they made a fire. Yuki was tied up on a tree by one man.

Some of the thieves watched Yuki. One man walked over to her and grabbed Yuki's breast. She screamed and kicked the man in the area between his legs. He couldn't even yell anymore. The girl smiled a bit. The man crawled back to the rest of the group.

"Got castrated by a little girl?" A laughing guy asked the thief.

"Shut the hell up..." His voice showed his pain.

~~~~Later~~~~~

Almost all men from the group have fallen asleep. Yuki was awake, how could she sleep in such a situation? She thought about a plan to escape. Suddenly she heard something. Steps. Gin the leader came to Yuki. He stepped in front of her.

"What-mmpf..." When Yuki tried to shout at him, Gin put his hand onto her mouth.

"Shhh. Do you want to wake up the others?" He asked her.

Yuki struggled but without success. Gin raised his hand and slipped into her shirt. Yuki tried to scream, but she wasn't loud enough.

"Be quiet. Or it be painful for you." He whistled to her. Gin massaged her breast, he was much too rough, Yuki whimpered. She struggled again. Gin let go of her mouth. Instead he kissed her forcefully to quiet her down. Tears began to develop in Yuki's eyes.

_"No..."_ She closed her eyes. She hoped, that this would be just a nightmare, but she was fully awake.

Gin pressed her with his own body to the tree. His free hand ran down her body and stopped at her inner thigh. He wandered higher with his hand and slipped into her hakama pants and stroke the bare skin of her stomach. His hand went lower.

_"Asura!"_ She screamed his name in her head.

Yuki bit Gin hardly in his tongue. He stepped back. "You'll pay for this! One last wish?-"

A scream escaped his mouth. Something happened. Yuki was terrified, some liquid dropped on her cheek. A red and warm liquid. Blood

Gin's head was ripped from his body. He was dead. A scarf has appeared out of the dark forest. All the thieves woke up, because of the scream.  
"What happened?" They yelled.

Fear ran through them, when they saw the pool of blood and Gin's dead body in the middle.

"I'll kill you..." A voice appeared. Three red eyes shined in the darkness. Some footsteps could be heard. Asura walked out of the darkness. His anger was on a extremely high level. He looked to Yuki, who was tied up.

"What are you doing?! You bastard!" One man ran to Asura. He raised his sword. Before he could even attack a scarf defended the Kishin. It wrapped around the man's neck. With a crack his neck was broken and he was dead. The scarf threw the dead body to the other thieves.

"You will pay for this." Asura said. All his scarves approached to the thieves. They wrapped around their bodies and squeezed them. The voice of cracking bones filled the night. Screams, broken bones and fear. Asura's eyes shined bright red. Yuki heard what happened. She got scared. Asura killed more of the thieves. The rest of the men, who were still alive tried to run away.

Scarves followed them quickly. They killed every single man.

Yuki pressed her eyes close. She began to cry. It was so horrible.

"Please, don't kill me...Ahhh!" The last man begged, before one scarf ripped his head of. It was over. Kishin eggs floated above the ground. Souls which turned into evil Kishin eggs. But the Kishin ignored them.

Asura walked over to Yuki. One of his scarves cut the rope, that tied her to the tree. Yuki ran to Asura and wrapped her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. Tears rolled over her cheeks.

"Asu..ra...you're..." she stuttered. Yuki cried loudly, she was so happy and relieved, that Asura came to safe her. Asura also wrapped his arms around her. He pattered her head lightly.

"It's over. You're safe now." He whispered into her ear. Asura took off and flew above the forest. He flew back to the temple. He carried Yuki bridal style, she felt safe in his arm. Yuki snuggled closer to Asura.

The stars shined from above the sky. And the moon was bright. The nights wasn't so dark anymore. After a while Asura saw the temple. He flew in front of it and landed there. He let Yuki down. She wiped her tears away.

"Are you afraid of me now? I killed those people in front of you." Asura said, his voice was deep. Yuki turned her head to him.

"No..." She sniffed. She wasn't sure about it. "Thank you, Asura...you sa-..."

The Kishin put on finger onto her lips. He felt Yuki's fear. Asura lowered his head and moved closer to her lips. He lifted her chin up a bit. Asura pressed his lips against hers and deepened the kiss. Yuki felt much better, all her worries flew away. The kiss ended after a while.

"You know, I can't stay here." Asura said. Yuki became sad.

"Asura?"

"Hm?"

"I have one last wish..." Yuki said. "Please, stay with me. Just for a while...just until the next morning.

Asura nodded. "I will." A smile appeared on Yuki's lips. She hugged Asura.

Both went into the temple. They walked to Yuki's room. Asura walked behind Yuki. He noticed a few bruises on her neck. Both arrived in Yuki's room. Everything was all right in there. Luckily the thieves didn't destroy the temple completely.

"What did they do to you?" He asked. He pulled the collar of her shirt down. On her back were lots of bruises and blue spots. Yuki moved forwards, but Asura caught her. He grabbed her arm.

"Asura...It's nothing." Yuki said, she tried to get out of his hold. The Kishin tightened his grip. He pulled Yuki closer and ripped her shirt of.

"No!" Yuki screamed.

The Kishin's expression became cold. Yuki's body was covered with cuts and bruises. His aura was filled with anger.

"Those bastards..." Asura moved closer to Yuki and attached his lips onto the skin of her neck.

"What are you doing? Asura!" Yuki shouted. She struggled a bit.

" I want..." He paused for a moment. "I want to remove this marks from your body..I want to cover them..."

Yuki stopped struggling. She understood, what Asura meant.

"You're mine and you will always be mine, Yuki." The voice from the Kishin became softer. He licked along her neck. Yuki shivered a bit.

Asura bit and sucked on her skin. He held Yuki in her arms with an iron like grip. He kissed her neck and went slowly lower to her chest. Yuki tried to move backwards, but she was caught in his grip.

The Kishin pushed Yuki back. She landed onto her futon mattress with Asura on top of her. He looked seriously at her.

"I will fulfill your wish, Yuki." He said. Asura bent lower and attached his lips on her breast. He licked the soft skin. Yuki moaned. Asura licked around her nipple and sucked lightly on it. His right hand went to her hakama pants and opened the knot, that held it together.

"A..Asura..." Yuki stuttered. She was quickly quiet down by a deep kiss.

Asura's hands massages her breasts. His fingers played with her hardened nipples. Yuki moaned between the kiss. Asura kissed down the way to her neck and later to her chest. He bit in her skin. Hickeys began to develop. Yuki whimpered when the Kishin licked between her breasts again. Meanwhile his hands played with her hakama pants. One hand slipped in her pants and went to her womanhood. Asura was amused by the whimpers and moans from the girl under him. His fingers went to the wet area. Yuki gasped.

"Asura, wait!" She suddenly said.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked her. Yuki blushed all over her face. She nodded.

"Just relax." He whispered into her ear.

He rubbed the wet area. Yuki moaned a bit, but the moans became louder, when Asura rubbed harder. Suddenly his fingers slit in her wet entrance. Yuki grunted louder this time. Her body started to tremble and shake. Meanwhile Asura's lips were attached to her chest. He pulled his fingers out of her and let them slit in again. They began to thrust in and out. Yuki felt something in her stomach, a special feeling. The thrusting became faster. The girl panted. She whimpered, but it felt so good.

"A...ahh..." Yuki panted.

Suddenly a great feeling rolled over her. She panted heavily. Asura smiled. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them dry. His attention wandered to her hakama. He pulled them down and removed them. Yuki trembled. "Please...wait..."

Asura finally got rid of all her clothes. The naked girl under him was ashamed. Her cheeks became red as Kishin kissed the girl again. Their tongues were dancing. Then Asura let go of her lips, she gasped for air. He stroke the skin of her thighs and placed himself between her legs.

"Wait..." Yuki moaned.

The Kishin caught her wrists and held them next to the girl's head.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Asura got himself ready and pushed himself into Yuki. She screamed but was cut off in a deep kiss. A pain appeared, Yuki tried not to cry, but her eyes became watery. Asura bumped himself into the girl. His thrusting became faster and faster. And the pain soon changed into a great feeling. Yuki grunted. It felt too good.

"Asura..." She stuttered. The Kishin smiled at her. After a while Yuki gasped for air and panted heavily.

"I love you, Yuki." he said softly.

~~~~Later in the night~~~~

Yuki was asleep now. She slept peacefully next to Asura. He was still awake. He looked with fascination at the girl of his dreams. He touched her cheek and stoke it lightly. Asura smiled.

He stood up after a while. It was time for him to go. It was too dangerous for him to stay in the temple, and too dangerous for Yuki. He didn't want her to become involved in his fight. She had to stay safe.

Asura walked out of Yuki's room and out of the temple. He looked up the sky. The stars shined brightly.

"Please, forgive me, Yuki."

* * *

Almost done. What do you think?Was it okay?

Please R and R! SEE YOU in the next chapter!


	12. Your eyes

Last time: Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it belongs to Atsushi Ookubo!

* * *

**Your eyes**

**Chapter 12: Your eyes**

It was morning.

Yuki woke up from her deep slumber. She turned around. Asura was gone. Sadness came over Yuki, but she was happy, that she saw him one last time. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Thank you, Kishin Asura." she said.

Yuki stood up. She got herself ready. She has worn her usual dark blue hakama and her kimono shirt. Yuki went through the temple, she remembered every single moment she spent with Asura. The moment they met the first time, when he watched her in the river, the meditation lessons, just everything.  
The moment of her first 'goodbye' came into her mind, then she has been kidnapped by the group of thieves. But luckily Asura rescued her. And then, the last night...together with Asura.

Yuki wiped her tears away, she smiled and went out of the temple. The sun shined brightly. It was a nice morning. But not a usual morning. The girl noticed it. She didn't wear her bandages. Yuki walked into the temple to get new bandages. She found some in her room and bound them around her forehead.

"Maybe I should go to the river..." Yuki mumbled to herself. She decided to go there, it was a good idea.

The girl left the temple. A fresh breeze went through her hair. She walked along the path to the stone shrine. She couldn't forget Asura's voice and the feeling when he touched her. She didn't want to forget it. She wanted to keep him in her memory.

Yuki almost reached the place with the stone shrine. Suddenly she heard something. She hid herself behind a tree. A voice appeared. Yuki knew this voice. The old woman, she survived the attack of the thieves.

"Please, let my husband and the other people from the village recover. And please, let the girl from the temple be alright." The old woman prayed. Yuki listened carefully. She smiled and also prayed for the health of the villagers. When the old woman left, Yuki went past the stone shrine. She climbed up the little hill and walked the river.

One word came into her mind: Pervert. That was how she called Asura when he watched her bathing in the river. But honestly, she missed it. She has always thrown a stone that hit Asura. Yuki missed him, much.

She took off her clothes and jumped into the enjoyed the cold water, her body was still sweaty from the last night. But the feeling she had, was incredible.

After fifteen minutes of bathing and washing herself she went out of the water. She missed the feeling of a Kishin watching her.

"Asura..." Yuki sighed. She still felt the love for him. She was sure, she will always feel it.

Yuki took a little stone from the ground. She threw it hardly, because of habit.

"Argh..!" A scream appeared.

"Asura?" Yuki spun around. She was sure, that she heard something. But there was nothing. She didn't sense anything.

"Just imagination..." Yuki shrugged. She surely just hallucinated, because she missed Asura so much. Yuki went to the stone shrine again. A wooden box was on top of it. Yuki took it. She wanted to go home, but something kept her in that place. She remembered Asura's voice.

_"I think your eyes are beautiful"_

Yuki smiled.

"Maybe...I should get rid of them..." She pulled her bandages down. Yuki's eyes were filled with joy. She was happy that she met someone who loved her the way she was. Yuki put the bandages on top of the shrine.

"Before you finally left, I couldn't tell you, that I love you. But Kishin Asura, I will always love you.

She took the bento box and left with a smile. I didn't take long until she disappeared.

...

But there was someone else at place of the stone shrine. This person watched Yuki going away. He stepped in front of the stone shrine and took Yuki's old bandage. Kishin Asura smiled, even with the fact that he had a bump on his head, because he was hit by a stone.

Asura bound the bandage around his wrist.

"I will always love you, too. You're the first person who loved me. You were afraid of the world, just like me. You didn't dare to show your eyes. Your snow like white eyes. You were scared of them, but you didn't know how beautiful they are. I will always remember them, Yuki. You and your eyes."

His last sentence before Asura disappeared with her bandage in his hand and Yuki in his memory.

END

* * *

That's it. That was the story 'your eyes'.

I really, really, really hope you liked it. Please review if possible. Pretty PLEASE!

And thank you for reading! ARIGATOU! Bye!

Asura: Thanks for reading.

(Yuki comes, Asura hugs her )

Yuki: Also. Thank you for reading!

Asura/Yuki: See you! Bye!


End file.
